


Ongi etorri

by JustLetGo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLetGo/pseuds/JustLetGo
Summary: 一张动图引发的联想，伊尼戈-马丁内斯x格里兹曼。纯炮友预警，有恶趣味私货——包括伊利亚拉门迪和贝拉在内的多角混乱关系（仅提及）。
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Iñigo Martínez
Kudos: 6





	Ongi etorri

**Author's Note:**

> 背景15-16赛季皇社主场对马竞赛后。  
> 我写的是个什么东西，我当初为什么要写——哦好像只是单纯想嫖伊尼戈，对不起。  
> 剧情似有实无，走肾不走心就好。

“你果然没走。”

伊尼戈转着钥匙看等在车门边上的格里兹曼，露出了然的笑容。

法国人的金发脑袋转了过来，眉毛上扬，眼睛亮晶晶地：“我暗示得够明显了。”

他指的是那个角球，禁区里身着红白的前锋伸手去扯了对方后卫的白色球裤。一下，两下，面料弹性不错。

马竞前锋看着皇社后卫回过头来，拇指不轻不重地在他下巴上摁了摁，食指勾起的指节轻飘飘地擦过下颌——这个动作就算是在球场上也显得有些暧昧，代表了一个两人都心照不宣的约定。

明白暗示的巴斯克人笑得肆无忌惮，手臂自然地勾搭上了法国人的肩膀：“Anto，你真是一点都没变。”

格里兹曼不置可否，拍拍伊尼戈的手示意他上车再说话，等到给自己找了个舒服的姿势，整个人呈大字状后仰的时候才接话：“你也没变——”他眯眼看着伊尼戈，冷不丁问了句：“你的耳钉呢？”

伊尼戈愣了一下，伸手摸了摸耳垂，原本那里有个他一直戴着的黑色耳饰，现在位置却空了：“呃，我挺久之前就不戴了。”

他在镜子里看了一眼格里兹曼，耳朵上的闪闪的小玩意儿也不见了：“你怎么也没戴了？”

“忘了。”格里兹曼说，“从马德里出发时候太困了。”他夸张地打了个哈欠，眼睛一闭：“你开车，我睡一会——睡饱了才有力气折腾。”

伊戈内自认已经足够熟悉他，闻言还是摇摇头，他面对这个主动撩骚的小混蛋，有点生气又感到好笑：“是你先动手招惹的——再说了，你进单刀球时候跑得像风一样，我跟Txarly撵都撵不上你这匹小马，精力这不是旺盛的很嘛！”

“你怎么这么多话，开车。”格里兹曼拿过车里不知道哪一天的报纸盖在头上，不理睬伊尼戈的抱怨——封面上正好是法国人进球后兴奋的脸庞，意气风发地对着摄像机咧开嘴笑。

天使的脸庞和恶魔的本质。伊尼戈想，媒体的评价真的很中肯。

“我当时就应该直接铲翻你，那样我们就赢了。”后防线中坚伊尼戈嘴上骂骂咧咧，想起格里兹曼还没完全干的发梢，把车内空调温度提高了一点。

“Ongi etorri*——”伊尼戈弯腰摆手，动作夸张地给格里兹曼开门，对方却站在门前没动，好奇的脑袋自处张望，兀自感叹：“Koko你搬家后我还是第一次来——”

*巴斯克语：欢迎

无奈之下的伊尼戈只得拍了下法国前锋的屁股：“你再废话天都黑了。”

“天黑了正好，”格里兹曼脸都不红，“直接办正事。”

饶是伊尼戈这么厚脸皮的人也被他一次又一次的语言挑逗搞得有些不好意思，推着格里兹曼的腰往前走：“满打满算我们认识也有十多年了，那时候你几乎不说话。”

“那是因为你们总是用巴斯克语聊天。”

“的确，”伊尼戈承认了这一点，抬抬眉毛：“那你知道我们聊天里称呼你什么吗？”

格里兹曼愣了一下，“外地来的金毛小子？”

“队里好几个都是金发——我也是。”

“好吧，”格里兹曼努力在回忆里找寻彼此十四岁的模样，两个金发小男孩隔着刘海好奇地打量对方，想着接下来的对抗赛，隐隐有些较劲的意思。“那你们管我叫什么？”

巴斯克长大的男孩此时高深莫测地笑了一下：

“那个圆屁股的小姑娘。”

有着蜜桃屁股的法国人眯起眼睛，转过身来，蓝眼睛盯着笑得直不起腰的伊尼戈，拉过他的手放在自己的腰上：

“——这不是送上门来了。”

“你他妈的动作轻一点——”伊尼戈刚走进卧室，就看着格里兹曼一个飞身扑倒自己的床上，震得床垫下的木架子嘎吱作响，“这是我从小睡到大的床——”

格里兹曼抱着被子笑得直打滚，把整齐的床单搞得一团糟：“真看不出来，你还是个恋旧的人。”

伊尼戈毫不犹豫地回呛：“那是，不恋旧谁还搭理你。”

虚假队友情。格里兹曼一个翻身就爬起来，装出委屈的模样，白袜子落在地板上作势要走：“那我走了，我找别人去。”

“走吧走吧，”伊尼戈嘴上不饶人，身体却先一步作出反应，长腿一伸横在门口，把门挡了个结实：“一对一。”

金发前锋不甘示弱，想要再次复制场上的成功，一个冲刺就撞到了皇社后卫身前。后者稳稳地拦腰抱住，将场上滑溜得像条鱼一样的马竞神锋一把捞进怀里：“过人失败。”

法国前锋恨恨地伸出脚去踹伊尼戈的小腿：“放我下来，你这是防守犯规。”

“恶意踩踏，黄牌警告。”伊尼戈熟练地回应，格里兹曼闻言低声咒骂了一句，伊尼戈继续笑嘻嘻地：“辱骂裁判，再领一张，红牌下场。”

“你刚才还是后卫，现在就是裁判了？”格里兹曼歪在伊尼戈肩头吐槽，今天裁判开罚单像打牌，皇社接连罚下两人，伊尼戈虽然并没吃牌，但惯例还是在赛后不依不饶追出去理论了许久，时间一耽搁，才最后一个到了停车场，格里兹曼等他都快等困了。

巴斯克人还没做出回应，在绿茵场上占了便宜的格里兹曼却转转眼睛，决定把今晚的故事主线拉回来。他怕伊尼戈还在因为裁判生气，就凑过去在对方颈侧亲了一口作为补偿：“好吧好吧，裁判也行，您要怎么罚动作不规矩的前锋呢？”

格里兹曼继续顺嘴胡扯，两只手也没闲着，从伊尼戈的上衣下摆滑了进去，此时正不安分地在他腰侧摸来摸去，一路煽风点火。

伊尼戈被撩拨得心急火燎——不立刻办了他，他就不是让全西甲前锋都忌惮三分的铁血巴斯克后卫。

巴斯克人拦腰抱着格里兹曼摔到床上，此时床铺再怎么乱七八糟他也没空分心去管了，法国人也不知道是有心补偿还是故意使坏，正一个劲儿地在他怀里拱火，鼻子在脸颊乱蹭，吻像雨点一样落在唇边，但就是不肯正中红心。没刮干净的胡茬戳得两人都有点儿痒，伊尼戈实在是有点想笑，但忍住了，瞅准时机对着格里兹曼的唇就吻了下去。

抛开球场上的激情亲吻不算，其实两人唇齿相碰的次数并不多。同龄的男孩们虽说在皇社的青年队算是队友，但格里兹曼十八岁那年就在一线队有了自己的储物柜，而伊尼戈两年后才在西班牙踢出了名气——等他们再次相会在阿诺埃塔更衣室的时候，各自都有了稳定的男友。格里兹曼遇到了人生的soulmate，从阿森纳租来的墨西哥人贝拉，而大大咧咧的伊尼戈在队友伊利亚拉门迪面前，生平第一次知道了小鹿乱撞的滋味。

但是，恋爱是一回事，上床是另一回事——这并不代表在有机会的时候，他们不会偷偷摸摸寻找一些别的刺激。

作为好友，他们对彼此很满意；作为炮友，对彼此的身体也很满意。

某次两人都默契地选择了在休息日加练，不可避免地在苏比埃塔擦枪走了火，事后裹着毛巾坐在水池边沿胡扯，打发贤者时间。

伊尼戈放空了一阵子，看着蹬水玩的格里兹曼，突然有点好奇地问他：“Carlitos知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

伊尼戈翻了个白眼，隔着毛巾拍了下格里兹曼的屁股：“这样。”

“哦，你说这个，”格里兹曼的腿猛的从水池里抬起来，水花洒了两人一身，“大概是知道吧。”

看着巴斯克人皱了皱眉，他耸了耸肩膀：“你不会以为Carlitos只有我一个男朋友吧。”

伊尼戈挠了两下头，他确实没考虑到这一点：拉美的家伙总是很热情，热情得令人无法评论。

“你呢？”

皇社后卫却没有第一时间回答，而是仰头盯着天花板，看不清楚表情。格里兹曼等答案都快等到不耐烦了，才听见他一字一句地说：

“伊拉拉和我都是传统的巴斯克人。”——还特意加重了“传统的”一词。

传统的巴斯克人什么样，格里兹曼在这里待了快十年也没搞明白，除了他们耳朵上的黑色耳钉，格里兹曼也找不到队友们的共同点——而且并不是所有人都戴着，一线队里只有伊尼戈和伊拉拉戴——但刻板印象里都是这么说：传统的巴斯克人，距离要到心仪对象的手机号，需要三个月；约出来吃饭，需要三个月；上床？那就盖着被子先聊一晚上。

以此观之，巴斯克人如果不是性冷淡，那就是都不举。

但是，我们的巴斯克人伊尼戈——你如果相信他会是这样的人，要么是对他有误解，要么是对“传统”有什么误解。

格里兹曼想象了一下“传统”的伊尼戈，笑得“扑通”一声摔了下去，溅起的水花洒了伊尼戈满脸。

“放屁，”格里兹曼金色的脑袋半天才浮上来，自己都被水呛到了，一边咳嗽一边说：“我没记错吧，是你主动来找的我吧！”

新赛季开始的那天，照例会进行分组对抗。两人摔在草皮上抱着滚了好几圈，伊尼戈突然揉了把他新染的白毛：“嘿Anto，想睡我吗？”

那天阳光很好，照耀着伊尼戈的金色头发，和他灿烂的笑容，以及，格里兹曼感受着两腿之间的硬挺——法国玫瑰只愣了大概一眨眼的功夫：为什么不呢？

回忆完的格里兹曼若有所思：“……不过我转念一想，确实，我们都认识这么久了，你怎么今年才问我——”

伊尼戈给他提示：“这不是伊拉拉去马德里了——”

话音未落，在问出口的一瞬间也心下了然的格里兹曼直接拉着伊尼戈的小腿，把后者一把掀翻到了水池里。

——敢情是因为正牌男友被皇马违约金砸跑了。

格里兹曼虽说没怎么生气，但终究还是有点不乐意，背对着伊尼戈假装不高兴：“你们感情还真是好。”

伊尼戈此时倒是很坦荡：“精神交流固然重要，肉体需求也是必须的嘛！——而且，”伊尼戈凑到格里兹曼身边，小心翼翼地环住他：“我确实是个传统的巴斯克人。”

等了快十年才等到睡你的机会。

格里兹曼其实挺欣赏伊尼戈这样灵与肉分得一清二楚的生活态度，何况他也没有什么责怪的立场，毕竟巴斯克人实在是个很好的朋友，当然，床上技术也真的很好。

但听到这话还是不太爽。

他转过身来，在对方结实的胸肌上摸了两把，慢慢伸手环住伊尼戈的脖子。伊尼戈咧开嘴笑了，亲亲他的额头：“怎么了？”

格里兹曼的蓝眼睛对上伊尼戈的浅褐色眼睛，里面涌动着一种说不清的思绪。他似乎是犹豫了一下，然后小心翼翼地亲上了后者的唇。

说老实话，他们做爱的时候很少亲吻，毕竟平日相处画风过于老友，要真的看着彼此的脸打啵就还是有点奇怪，忍不住会笑出声——不过既然今天格里兹曼这么主动，伊尼戈在短暂思考后得出的结论是亲一下又不会怎样，就闭着眼睛任凭格里兹曼继续啃咬他的嘴唇。

不得不说当一个法国人想和你认真接吻，那种体验实在是一种享受。他觉得格里兹曼的舌头灵活地能打结——当然这个他早就体验过了——把自己的口腔中的空气都尽数掠夺，又仔细地照顾到对方的感受，用柔软去触碰另一种柔软。他逐渐在这样缠绵悠长的吻中赢得了主动权，欺身向前去入侵法国人的领地，手指慢慢爬上湿发，摁住对方的脑袋，试图继续加深这个吻。

格里兹曼的手又一次挪到了伊尼戈大腿根的位置，先是小范围地画着圈，再是顺着腹股沟滑下去——就在伊尼戈逐渐心猿意马的时候，格里兹曼突然对着伊尼戈的裆部狠抓了一把，然后一把推开他：“现在你想着伊拉拉自己解决去吧。”

这个混蛋。

伊尼戈都回追到禁区内了，难道要看着机会从自己眼前溜走？他果断伸手拦截，阻止法国人溜走：

“撩完就想跑？不可能。”

伊尼戈虽然比格里兹曼小两个月，但身高体型都占据绝对优势。格里兹曼呲牙咧嘴地被他拽回来，任凭他扑腾得水花飞溅也没有用。伊尼戈一把扯掉围在腰间的毛巾，按住他扑腾的手脚，手指沿着臀缝找到了熟悉的位置。

“操你妈。”格里兹曼在他手指伸进去的一瞬间怒骂出声，刚搞过没多久，穴口地方还有些肿痛，伊尼戈此时有些粗鲁的动作让他痛得抽了口气。

手指在格里兹曼后穴戳刺旋转，伊尼戈没空回应格里兹曼的骂街，脸埋在法国人的颈侧舔舐，像吸吮猎物鲜血的豹子——“我好还是Carlitos好？”

格里兹曼哼唧了一下，被牢牢掌控住的他不打算继续挑拨巴斯克人的神经：“下次我让他帮你体验一下。”

没想到伊尼戈转转眼睛：“那也不错。”

靠，真就顺坡下驴。格里兹曼心里骂了一句，嘴上还犟着：“他还不一定乐意睡你呢！”

“我都乐意贡献出我的屁股了，Carlitos有什么不乐意的。”伊尼戈继续他厚颜无耻的调情，从猎物的脖颈一直啃到胸前，叼住乳首含混不清地说。

格里兹曼一面是因为情欲，一面是被气的，只憋红了脸，威胁道：“我要去告诉伊拉拉，他男朋友不仅睡别的队友，还想被别人睡。”

“那他就可以打飞的从马德里回来看我了。”

格里兹曼没话说了，一个劲儿翻白眼。

斗嘴归斗嘴，格里兹曼被撩拨得也有些心急，觉得距离上一次插入也没过多久，不需要很长时间扩张，主动地扭了扭腰，示意伊尼戈赶紧进入正题。

巴斯克人前戏做够，也不想再逗他了，将后者压在水池壁上，纹着重叠花纹的结实手臂托住格里兹曼的大腿，早就勃起的性器抵在穴口磨蹭了几下，就缓慢地往里顶。

格里兹曼憋着一口气，等到伊尼戈全进去时候才缓缓吐出来，变成一声满意的喟叹。还没等他完全适应，后者就开始急切地动作起来，刺激得格里兹曼冒出一串脏话。两人的下半身都浸在水里，感觉有些奇妙，水波随着动作在不大的池子里震荡，他的身体也因为伊戈内的抽插而一起一伏，交合处的火热和水温的微凉形成一种对比，刺激得他屁股又紧了几分。

“你真是天生的婊子，刚做了一次这里怎么还是这么紧。”伊尼戈在他耳边挑逗他。

格里兹曼没好气地一边哼唧一边回应：“废什么话，你跟伊拉拉也这么多话吗？”他感觉到身前人的动作顿了一顿，片刻后伊尼戈的声音伴随着突然加快的动作在耳边响起：“我做的时候不会想着别人。”

小前锋刚想继续骂人，唇瓣一张开居然冒出了甜腻的呻吟声，伊尼戈忍不住开始笑，可是此时的格里兹曼已经没空再去回呛他了——不断累积的快感冲刷掉了理智，他都快完全忘记自己是谁了。

其实伊尼戈这种人，简直是最佳炮友：该下半身思考就用下半身思考，脱裤子的时候绝不谈感情，完全不用担心睡了还有其他后续事项要处理——除了话实在是有点多。

格里兹曼在吃过一次亏后学乖了，此后绝口不提伊拉拉，但和皇马完赛后还是忍不住看向和伊利亚拉门迪勾肩搭背，在摄像机看不到的地方亲脖子的皇社后卫。

贝拉一边摸下巴凑过来和他咬耳朵：“异地恋太不容易了。”

“是啊，”格里兹曼也无意识地摸着自己的鼻子，“你猜伊尼戈今晚还在不在大巴上？”

贝拉明白他的意思，笑嘻嘻：“他要是同我们一起回圣塞，我就陪你喝那苦得要死的咖啡。”

“那你肯定不用遭这份罪了。”格里兹曼的手搭在贝拉的肩膀上，吹了声口哨，和他一起溜达回了更衣室。

时间快进到三年后的此刻，在一个少见的吻结束后，格里兹曼和伊尼戈都气喘着看向彼此的眼睛。片刻之前他们还是场上针锋相对的敌人，而现在则是被床单缠在一起的情人，什么俱乐部，什么比赛，都被远远地抛在了脑后。

伊尼戈舔了舔亮晶晶的嘴唇，似乎还在回味那个吻。格里兹曼的眼睛已经是湿漉漉的了，眼眶和鼻尖都是红的，看上去整个人都在抖。他果断地甩掉了自己的衣服，开始动手扒伊尼戈的裤子——妈的，怎么还有皮带。

巴斯克人也不着急，看着他和皮带扣作斗争：“我没想到你会来。”

格里兹曼没有睬他——经验告诉他，开始了话头，伊尼戈的废话就会没完没了，他现在只想办正事，交流感情的话穿上裤子再说。

“我——”伊尼戈还想说话，成功解开皮带的格里兹曼决定让他闭嘴。

没有了布料包裹的束缚，勃起的性器就这么直挺挺地暴露在空气中，伊尼戈咽了咽口水。格里兹曼埋下去身去，伊尼戈只能看见他头顶的金色发旋。法国人先拿手揉搓套弄了一会，等到龟头已经开始有液体渗出，便一把将前端都吞入口中。他吞咽了几下，性器在口中变得愈发坚硬。感觉到伊尼戈的呼吸声又粗重了几分，便开始更卖力地舔舐，手也随着动作上下套弄。伊尼戈忍不住用手揪着对方的头发开始动作，吞吐动作越来越快，格里兹曼只觉得异物都抵到了喉咙口，刺激得他泪眼婆娑。

他在毫无防备的情况下被射了满脸，伊尼戈哑着嗓子冒出了一串不太连贯的脏话，末了接了句：“看不出你场下技术也进步了。”

格里兹曼此行的目的绝对不是只让伊尼戈爽到，他把脸上的白浊抹了抹，睫毛上的还在颤抖：“那让我看看你进步了没有。”

伊尼戈哪里经受得住这种挑拨，一巴掌拍上那个浑圆的屁股，然后迅速地把全身都已经被情欲烧红的格里兹曼摁倒在床上。伊尼戈习惯性去床头摸乳液，却扑了个空，格里兹曼扭头看着他笑：“我裤子口袋里有。”

“你准备得还真是充分。”伊尼戈盯着他笑，奖励似的从他的胸口一直亲到鼠蹊部。但是更大的奖励还在后面，当后穴轻易地吞进两根手指的时候，法国人皱着眉发出一声满意的轻叹。

伊尼戈还在亲他的右肩，那里有圣母玛利亚的纹身。乳液混合着体液从伊尼戈的指尖落下，他就着这些液体简单地撸动了两下自己又重新抬头的阴茎，拍拍格里兹曼的屁股，示意他放松些。

格里兹曼本来要就着这个姿势打开腿，想了想决定搞个花样。他把伊尼戈摁倒，起身跨坐在巴斯克人的胯部，对着坐了下去。

格里兹曼在完全吞下伊尼戈的阴茎的一瞬间觉得有些头晕眼花，被塞满的后穴又涨又疼。他忍不住晃了一下，就感到伊尼戈的手扶住了自己的腰。他小幅度地动作了几下，初始的不适感逐渐褪去，后腰传来阵阵酥麻的感觉。

伊尼戈也在随着他的动作慢慢挺着腰，让龟头刺激到更深处的地方。刮擦着的内壁不断分泌着液体，交合处咕叽咕叽的水声混合着肉体撞击发出羞耻的声响，却罪恶般带来更多的快感。虽然脸红得像情窦初开的少女，咬着嘴唇泫然欲泣的模样也颇让人怜惜，但法国人扭动腰肢的动作却没有一丝停滞，反而更加浪荡——伊尼戈知道他在床上向来很放得开，也就继续顺从他的意愿。但这个姿势毕竟还是太累人，格里兹曼的喘息声越来越重，汗珠顺着面庞不断滚落，砸到伊尼戈的胸前。

差不多了。伊尼戈用力在格里兹曼那个令人肖想的屁股上拧了一把，把人缓慢推倒。格里兹曼顺从地躺倒，喘气的声音像是无言的邀请。他的脚上还挂着白袜，随意地搭在伊尼戈的腰间，在冲刺的一瞬间绷紧——他咬着嘴唇才让自己没有大声叫出来，但伊尼戈一边喘气一边鼓励他：“这是我家，又不是当年没有隔音的淋浴间。”

格里兹曼冒出一串意义不明的脏话——他的脑子已经一片混沌了，情欲完全控制了他，现在的法国人只想要更多、更多……

伊尼戈伸手摁住了格里兹曼想要抚慰自己的手，一边舔他的胸口，一边引诱他：“叫出声来，宝贝，叫出来。”

格里兹曼憋得难受，只能叫着单音节的名字：“Koko，koko——”生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，蓝色的眼睛已经成了一片情欲的海洋，伊尼戈看着他哭唧唧的样子，只觉在他体内的性器又涨大了几分。

金发散乱地粘在额头上，格里兹曼闭着眼睛，艳红的嘴唇中吐出几行模糊不清的字句：“再，再用力点——”伊尼戈当然要满足他的愿望，事实上，他也快要到达极限了。

格里兹曼的呻吟已经逐渐变成了转了调的哭叫，当前列腺又一次被狠狠摩擦到的时候，他的脑子炸开一片烟花，偏过头直接在伊尼戈的脖子上咬了一口。快感的电流转过四肢百骸，引起后面一阵痉挛，伊尼戈也被夹得一颤，尽数释放在了格里兹曼的身体里。

法国人冷静下来的时候，伊尼戈正对着镜子检查他脖侧那个兔子似的门牙印：“你他妈劲儿还挺大。”

“对不起。”格里兹曼道歉，声音里听不出一丝诚意。他踢踢伊尼戈的腰：“你家浴室在哪里？”

“出门左转。”说完伊尼戈转头看着他：“我陪你？”

“不用了，”格里兹曼白他，“我不想加练到明天下不了床。”

格里兹曼溜回来的时候伊尼戈正斜躺在床上打游戏，床铺已经收拾过了，换了一床卡通图案的备用床单，非常符合他的气质。

“我去睡客房？”格里兹曼撑着门框问他。

“你要愿意睡这里也行——”伊尼戈说，“回忆一下我们青训睡一张床的时候。”

格里兹曼按着太阳穴：“那算了——”话说到一半他还是决定不放过这次机会：“不行，上次跟你挤一张床，你把我一脚踹掉下去了，这个仇一定要报。”

“靠，这你都记得。”伊尼戈咂舌，还是拍拍床边让他过来。

格里兹曼的屁股刚挨到床垫的时候，眼睛还盯着显示屏的伊尼戈突然继续了他刚刚没说完的话：“我其实没想到你会来。”

“嗯？”格里兹曼并没有明白他在说什么，以为是前队友在抱怨他没有事先打招呼：“那我下次找你先发个信息？”

伊尼戈没有接他的话，自顾自继续，声音非常平静：“我跟伊拉拉分手了。”

格里兹曼先是“嗯”了一声，等意识到这句话的含义的时候，他差点咬到自己的舌头：“呃呜——”他目光乱飘，注意到了伊尼戈耳朵上失踪的耳钉。

原来是这样。

“你紧张什么。”巴斯克人分神瞅了他一眼，倒是非常坦然，“又不是因为你。”

格里兹曼觉得有些语塞——双方都是他多年的朋友，尴尬的是他跟其中眼前这一位还是维持了多年的炮友关系，对于伊拉拉，他多少有点不好意思。

伊尼戈操纵着屏幕里的小人踢了一脚任意球，皮球稍稍高出了横梁，球员懊恼地抱住头。格里兹曼注意到，那正是穿着皇社球衣的伊拉拉。

“你想问为什么吗？”伊尼戈说。

不，我不想知道。格里兹曼隐隐感觉有些不对劲。

伊尼戈放下手柄，圆圆的浅褐色眼睛看向有些迷惑的格里兹曼：“我那天和贝拉在淋浴间被他撞见了。“

格里兹曼：我操。


End file.
